Kwazii Cat
Kwazii is the deuteragonist of Octonauts and the main character of Disney Junior: The Animated Series. He is the lieutenant of the crew with a pirate past, a cryptozoologist, and also the leader of the Disney Junior Club. He is voiced by Rob Rackstraw. 'Personality' Kwazii is somewhat hardheaded, rebellious and short-tempered like most pirates do, but Kwazii is very brave, though. He is also impatient and reckless, but unlike other pirates, he is very kind, gentle, and very sensitive. He has a fear of spiders, likes adventures, action, and fun and even cute small animals. 'Appearances' He wears a blue sailor's hat and an eye-patch. He has orange fur and a peach muzzle. Kwazii also has a magical ocean pearl bracelet that gives him the power to control water. It was a gift from King Triton, Ariel's father, but when Kwazii discovers new charms in it, he discovers that they are giving him new powers. To see the gallery of all his outfits, click here In “Kwazii-rella”, he doesn't wear his eyepatch but he wears a sky blue suit with a white shirt underneath, creamy white pants, brown shoes, and a gold crown on his head. In “Kwazii in the Blue Sneakers”, he wears a blue hoodie sweater with a white shirt underneath, a blue and white duckbill cap, white pants with blue lining on the sides, a gold chain with a K around his neck, and he still wears the magical blue sneakers. In Marine Armor, Kwazii wears his marine armor with includes a helmet with a sailfish fin on top, a blue chest plate, blue metal gloves, boots with fins on the back, and a silver kilt. He is also seen carrying Poseidon's trident. In “Magical Rescue! (Part 2)”, his Door of Magic transformation resembles the archangel St. Michael. He wears a toga with a blue sash, golden sandals, his bracelet turns golden and so does the charms, and his angel wings have grown bigger and have been decorated with blue sapphires and white pearls. In “Callie in Wonderland”, Kwazii's fur is established with dark orange stripes and his tail has grown longer with a pocket watch dangling from it. His ears are bigger and pointier, and he wears a light and dark blue checkered scarf around his neck. However, he still has his eyepatch and bracelet on. In “Queen Evie and the Four Robin Hoods”, Kwazii wears a olive green Robin Hood shirt with golden pants, brown boots, and a fern green hat with a red feather. He also seen carrying a bow and arrows, or a lute. In “Star Darlings”, Kwazii's half-cat, half-Starling form consists of a blue hat, a blue jacket with a white star shirt underneath, dark blue pants, blue shoes with two stars on them, and his wish Pendant is a white star pin. In “The Griffin Games”, Kwazii wears a riding coat that is chocolate brown and has a blue shirt underneath, light brown pants, white gloves, black riding boots, and a blue riding hat with a golden griffin on the front. In “Atlantic: Atlantic Kwazii!”, Kwazii's new armor includes a helmet with two fins on two sides, a breastplate with a silver star with a diamond and a blue gem on top of it and swirly patterns, metal pants with the same swirly patterns, metal boots with the same swirly patterns, and a tail cuff with the same swirly patterns around his tail. In “Atlantic: The Secret of Atlantis”, Kwazii's outfit resembles the Atlanteans. His outfit includes a shirt with cape embodied with gold lining, a green sash around his waist, navy blue royal pants with the same embodied gold lining, and a Atlantean diamond necklace dangling from his neck. On his eyes, arms, and tail are Atlantean marks. In “Einstein Invasion!”, he wore a black tuxedo and shades, alluding to the “Men In Black“ movies. 'Nicknames' * Kwaz * K * KZ * Pirate Kitty Litter Man * Sea Kitty * Crazy Kwazii * Pirate Pussycat * Annoying Orange Kitty * Patheic Pirate Pussycat 'Relationships' 'Friends' Jake: 'Jake and Kwazii are best friends ever since they first met in the first episode. Like the Kratt Brothers, they love having adventures together and joke around with each other, and they also look out for each other, because that's what friends do. However, they sometimes get into fights like in The Best Summer Party Ever, when trying to throw a big first day of summer party in a big dome they found, in Race For the Hippopot-a-Gold Disc where they fought over Jake's magical creature power disc because Kwazii thought that Jake took his Dream Bat power disc away from him, and in Two Heads, One Team!, Captain Jake and Kwazii were arguing over which head of the Pieces is way better. 'Sofia: Kwazii has had a big crush Sofia in the first episode of Season 2. He'll do anything to impress her or help her, like the time Kwazii helped Sofia get James and Amber back together after they had a big fight in "The Bad Case of the Laughs." Sometimes, when he accepts to do something for Sofia, Kwazii gets a thank you hug or a kiss on his cheek which makes him blush all the time. Captain Barnacles: 'He and Captain Barnacles are best friends. However, they can be very competitive and get into small arguments, but their friendship remains strong. Whenever the captain is absent, Kwazii will take the lead. 'Peso: 'Like Captain Barnacles, Peso and Kwazii are also best friends. But Peso doesn't like it when Kwazii tells scary monster stories or when he jumps before he thinks. 'Doc: ' 'Stuffy: ' [[Lambie|'Lambie]]: ' [[Ariel|'Ariel]]: ' 'Vivian: ' [[Peter Pan|'Peter Pan]]: ' [[Lucky|'Lucky]]: ' [[Cadpig|'Cadpig]]: ' [[Rolly|'Rolly]]: ' 'Spot: ' 'Parrot Fish Pete: 'Parrot Fish Pete is Kwazii's partner who helped him and his friends find the treasure of his grandfather. Like most pirates and parrots, they make and great team and are always there for each others backs. 'Dina the Sardine: ' 'Trixie the Triggerfish: ' 'Little Matey the Baby Dolphin: ' 'The Flying Fish: ' 'The Coconut Crabs: ' 'Swashbuckling Swordfish: ' 'Janis the Seahorse: ' 'Sunny the Seahorse: ' [[Noonbory|'Noonbory:]]' '''Kwazii and Noonbory have met each other when Noonbory came to Disney Junior Island for spring break vacation on his 14th birthday. Therefore, they became fast friends even though Jake became secretly jealous of him (Noonbory). 'Miles Callisto: ' 'Loretta Callisto:' [[Mal|'Mal']]': ' [[Evie|'Evie']]': ' [[Jay|'Jay']]': ' [[Carlos De Vil|'Carlos']]': ' 'Connor: Like Kwazii’s friendship with Jake, Kwazii and Connor are the best of friends. Connor looks up to him and wishes to be just like him when he grows up, despite being afraid of water unlike Kwazii. Then, Connor becomes Kwazii’s apprentice in Atlantic: Kwazii's Apprentice. 'Amaya: ' 'Greg: ' '''Doom-Aim: 'Family' [[Calico Jack|'Calico Jack']]: ' [[Ruby|'Ruby]]: ' [[Ribbon|'Ribbon]]: ' 'Enemies Scroop: Scroop is Kwazii's arch-nemesis ever since Captain Drake has given the leadership of the Disney villains. Captain Drake: Negaduck: Romeo: Dr. Claw: Vapor-Ray: Captain Hook: [[Romeo|'Romeo']]:' [[Robot|'Robot]]:' [[Robette|'Robette]]:''' '''Former Enemies Elsa: 'Elsa is Kwazii's former enemy. At first like everyone else, Kwazii thought she was evil and mean while in the Frozen Kingdom to look for Princess Anna just so he can ask her to come back to Disney Junior Town to meet Sofia and Vivian, but in the end, he learns that Elsa just wants to come along and her powers only go out of control when she is scared or worried and he also learns to never judge a book by it's cover. 'Luna Girl: 'Abilities' Kwazii is very fast, agile, and quick. He also wears an Ocean Pearl Bracelet with magic charms that gives him amazing and new powers. He can also use his Magical Creature Power Suit to activate magical creature powers, just like the Kratt brothers, when he inserts a power disc. In Callie In Wonderland, he can make himself appear and disappear like the Cheshire Cat. Terra Monsters 'Pearl the Lothea' A cute little Lothea and the leader of the group who may be small but has a big heart and a big personality. She loves collecting pearls and seashells and unlike other Lotheas, her favorite food is cupcakes, but watch out: Pearl has a big sweet tooth and if she eats too many cupcakes, she'll go extremely hyper! 'Whirlpool the Lotheo' An adventurous Lotheo that loves surfing and riding the waves. His only fear is the dark but his friends are always there to cheer him on. 'Magic the Magicaneo' A magical and mischievous Magicaneo who enjoys doing magic tricks and entertaining in parties. His favorite trick is disappearing and reappearing and pulling things out of his hat. Trivia To see the trivia, click here Category:Octonauts Category:Grown-ups Category:Pirates Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Cats Category:Magical Characters Category:Octonauts characters Category:Terra Ranchers Category:Siblings Category:Teachers at DJES Category:Lovers Category:Mentors Category:Swordsmen Category:Athletes Category:Brothers